


Dream a Dream That Clouds My Mind

by Dreamer (StoriesWithinDreams)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Apartment Searching, Based Off of a Dream, But Lots of Plot Too, Drugged Sex, F/F, F/M, Lots of Sex, M/M, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Starts Happy But Spirals Downwards, Violence, some cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesWithinDreams/pseuds/Dreamer
Summary: Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens are looking to change their life. At least, enough to where they share a place to live that's not the size of a closet.When a couple letters change their luck in finding a place to live how can it get any better?It doesn't.Can they handle their dream place becoming a nightmare that drives them apart?





	Dream a Dream That Clouds My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do guys like Alex and John cheer up over failing?  
> They get on the bed and have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took months to write out and it's all mainly smut.  
> I can't write smut.  
> Not very good or interesting smut.  
> At least that's my opinion.  
> I'm such an awkward smut writer.  
> So... have fun I guess?  
> Next chapter is some actual plot omg.

"Well, that was a total and absolute bust. A waste of time," John sighed in weary defeat, a small 'click' resonating through the empty hallway before the chipped, faded wood of the door was instead replaced by a gaping entrance into the chilling darkness that covered his room like a blanket made with threads of ebony. Behind him stood the man who had snagged his heart on a fishing line, the hook buried deep and irremovable, and kept it to himself like a greedy thief stealing a most precious gem. His charming thief who currently was looking quite as frustrated as he felt. His Alexander had always been so expressive with the gleam of passionate flames glinting deep in those dark, intelligent, and captivating eyes. A trait of his that had drawn John in and ingrained into his very being, much like how everything else about his lover decided to imprint themselves upon his soul to ensure that his love held no affections for any others but his little lion. But with this connection came a light of understanding. They could see into each other; feel each other. One was not complete without the other. With one simple glance behind him, John could perceive each flicker of emotion that passed through those eyes and felt it echo on into him. It left him feeling even more drained than before, but he had no doubts in his mind that soon enough he would be given an energizing boost. That was what came with falling in love with one Alexander Hamilton; a roller coaster of conflicting energies that still had him yearning for more.

His other wants included a place of residence that was higher quality than the one he had found himself currently in for the past three years. A place that was big enough to properly call it a home. He had grown up in a mansion, the advantages of being born into a family of wealth and power, and was more used to the luxurious lifestyle. Yet, while that had been what he had known, the years flew by and he started to find himself thinking that it wasn’t the right thing for him. He didn’t want to be serviced on, pampered with a comfortable life and hanging around other snooty children who didn’t look back towards the less fortunate kids. While other boys like him preferred to stay prim and proper, he had always had the urge to go out and do things his own way with his own spirit and hands. He wasn’t afraid of getting dirty and had no interest in following the footsteps of his father. This had led to him making decisions that weren’t the best for him, but in the end he had set out and left the prosperity and mistakes he had made. While he had landed in a place that served as the opposite of what he had as he was growing up it was still better than having nothing at all. Even though there were times he would prefer having nothing over this old place.

The apartment building in itself was not something one would call spacious or even homey. No, it was scarcely awe-inspiring to any one person who would walk by it save for the homeless or pitiful ones who were in need of a cheap place to reside in. It was established in the formerly lively and boisterous, but at last now virtually silent and near abandoned, part of town. Only few lights, some slowly flickering with death, could be seen scattered along deserted roads and perhaps a carrying bark of a dog or two would echo in the dead of night. There was a biting wind that strolled along the sidewalks; passing through those unfortunate enough to be caught in its chilling touch.

The outer walls were made up entirely of bricks that were showing their age. Pieces, some minuscule while others were moderately sized, were constantly crumbling off and silently gliding through the air until its descent had it land upon the broken sidewalk. While once they could’ve been a wondrous shade similar to that of red clay, now they were faded and dulled. Reds and browns together, holding onto what color they had left before it completely washed away. The building itself wasn’t too tall as it only went up to the top level on the fifth floor. One thing that stood out against the aged building was the rusty fire escape that ran down its side. It was thought to have been a silver color once, but now it appeared as a dark gray with the red of rust making the joints creak and wail when disturbed by movement upon it. On the roof there was the outline of railing that was twisted out of its original form. From down at ground level, it looked more like a mess than anything else, but for those few occupants who enjoyed going up onto the roof at times it was a nice reminder that the edge was there and to remain cautious while they wandered up there. The only thing to note about the roof was the dead vegetation and the broken television antenna that hung limply on its post.

The inside was fairly more appealing to the eye, but it still could’ve seen better days and care. The first floor was the lobby where a kind, yet stern, old lady manned the fort and had her room down there as well behind the main desk. She was always forgetting things and tried her best to keep things up to date, but her own age could rival that of the building itself. She was growing more frail as days went by and John was concerned that one day they would be watching as she is taken away from nearly dying or even being dead. The four upper stories above the lobby were the ones where the occupants lived. Him and Alex both lived on the third floor, the second floor for when the apartments themselves started. His room could be seen in the front as it was one of the rooms with a large crack in the window. Alex’s wasn’t visible because he lived on the opposite side of the hall and was few rooms down from John’s. The walls that held the place together were chipped with cracks dancing along their surfaces in every direction. The carpet, what had to be once a bright and beautiful shade of scarlet, was now a rustic color dulled by a buildup of dust as well as wear and tear. It wasn't an ideal place for any sane being to live in, but it was good enough for now until he and Alex found a place of their own that would suffice enough to their needs and tastes.

Until then, they were trapped within these crumbling walls and the claustrophobic feel of the rooms they took residence in. This place was small and cramped, hardly enough room for grown men such as these two lovers. The bed took up all of one wall off to the side, while the rest of the space was enough for a single dresser and an useless television sitting upon the dusty and dangerous looking shelf above that. Alexander had to deal with these very same things. Each room was built the same as the others, with the exception of ones that had a bit more space for people who had children; such as the kind prostitute who lived in the room above John with her two sons. But this was why they wanted somewhere new to live in. Somewhere new that gave them the space and freedom they needed to be with each other and not have to fear for their health or of dangers that could strike them down at any moment. A place that would feel more like a home and not a hole to crawl into for another day.

Alex snorted as he made quick work to get into John's bed, wincing at the squeaking sound it made when he laid on top of the blankets the color of the most sickly shade of green they had ever seen in their lives. “Seriously, why can't people put more of an endeavor in taking responsibility for their apartments? If you want people living within your facility, then at least make it look like a place that would make them wish to live there. Like come on! There is no possible way that I'll be sharing any kind of room with a whole fucking nest of rodents.” It had been sickening and frightening the moment they saw a whole clan of rats crawling in and out of a crawl space under the bed that was in the bedroom of their recent walkthrough. It had instantly made Alex and John turn right out the door and decline the offer of what had to be their sixth attempt at finding a new apartment.

The freckled man watched in amusement as Alex turned towards him with those warm eyes, reaching his arms out for him in a needy fashion. That damn octopus. As much as John was adoring the thought of curling up in his lover's arms there were still other things that needed to be done. “You know we should start looking for another place, right?” He asked as he moved forward and picked up some newspapers and flyers, that they've collected over the weeks, where they had been lying on the creaking and chipped dresser. They've failed and failed, yet that didn't mean they were going to quit. Surely there had to be some place out there they could afford that was better than what they had now.

John could almost see the way Alex's nose scrunched up in displeasure even if he couldn't see it with his back turned to him. “You kidding? We already checked out two places. Two places that said they had _soundproof walls.”_ That was true. It had been a major disappointment in their part that something such as that was perfect for them and apparently just not meant to be. “Do you not understand the pain I'm in?” He heard the other man groan as he heard a thumping sound behind him and assumed that Alex had fallen back against the bed fully. Most likely tugging at his hair with a look of sexual frustration if he was following his boyfriend's train of thought correctly. That was a common look on Alex's face when he got in the mood, or at least had a small inkling of it before it grew, and John didn't indulged him as quickly as he wanted him to. It usually resulted with Alexander doing everything in his power to convince John to come to bed with him and satisfy his never ending desire. “John, babe, you have no idea how excited I was at the idea of fucking you in ways that I haven't before. That I could make you scream as loud as you wanted and no one would hear or bother us!” Ah, right. Because sex between the two of them was something they didn't take slow or soft. When they had sex they gave everything to each other. All their focus was on making the other cum and satisfying their own needs. That didn't mean that everything they did wasn't out of love. Assaulting the other with pleasure till they couldn't handle it was their way of also overwhelming their partner in their deep and passionate love. Unfortunately, giving themselves to the other fully in that way was not a smart move in an apartment that could hear you sneeze two floors away. “You don't even know how much I was aroused,” Alex continued. “I legitimately thought my dick was going to explode with cum right then and there with the picture of you wrecked all good and hot on my-”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Jesus,” John brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Don't be such a drama queen, Lex. It's such a turn-off.” Despite his own words, he had to admit that his lover's were working quite a hazy effect on his mind as he placed the papers back where he had them and turned around to begin sauntering over the short distance towards Alex. The dark haired man’s eyes grew darker a few shades as he watched his boyfriend approach him, smirking cheekily as he tugged at John's shirt the moment he was close enough to tug him down onto the bed with him. John pretended to sigh out of annoyance at the other's antics, but his own lips softly and slowly curled upward with a soft, fond smile. He brought a leg around to the other side of Alex's waist and sat himself down in his lover's lap where he could already feel a slight bulge as Alex's arousal was chubbing up in eagerness for the pleasure it was anticipating. “Are you happy now, sweetheart?” He asked with a raised brow and tilt of the head as he gazed down at him. He only got distracted as he felt a warm touch on his clothed legs and glanced down further to watch as Alex's hands were placed on his thighs and slid upward towards his crotch.

“Not until you get these clothes off of you, baby boy,” Alex responded curtly with a lusting growl lacing his words, already beginning the process of undressing his boyfriend by pulling John's shirt upward and watching with salacious glee as inch by inch of a toned and slim stomach was revealed. John felt as if he was a feast being shown to a ravenous man by the way his lover’s eyes ogled him intensely as if he could sear the image of the body he already knew so well further into his memory. He looked like someone who couldn't and wouldn't wait to pounce on and devour him whole. “Then if I can't fuck you hard in a new apartment, babe, I'm just going to have to do it here.”

John made a tiny sound of disagreement after Alex had fully removed him of the cloth that had covered his torso from prying eyes. This was a part of his partner that Alex had claimed. John's body was all for Alex to love on. To bathe in kisses and licks and bites. His skin a canvas painted with freckles that gave him an air of innocence if Alex didn't know just how naughty his boyfriend could get. Among those freckles were dark marks where Alex had shown John just who it was that would love him for all of eternity. Who it was that cherished him in body and mind.

John was still uncertain if this truly was something they should be doing here even if his own desires rose and made him aching to feel and connect with his boyfriend. This place was not a prime example of a room where lovers could get lost in the throes of their passion and the love that entwined their hearts with a red string of fate. “But Alex! My neighbors-” He began while his boyfriend was quick in removing himself of his own gray sweatshirt.

Alex was quick to cut him off the moment he tossed his article of clothing off to the side, pulling John down and began to kiss him roughly with need and desire, making his curly-haired partner temporarily forget what he was going to say as he lightly moaned from the feelings the kiss sparked inside him. After a moment, Alex pulled back with a coy light glowing in his eyes. “We won't have to worry about your neighbors. You live between a deaf lady and a kid who never takes his headphones out. That can't be good for you by the way. Blasting music in your ears. Pretty sure that is what causes hearing loss in the kids of this generation. The room under us is as empty as my coffee pot, do not give me that look I need my caffeine, and the family upstairs are on vacation for the next two weeks. Oh, and the neighbor across the hall is at work and will be for the next six hours. Honestly, John, I think we'll be alright.” Alexander Hamilton. Most knowledgeable and a bit of a stalker.

John chuckled as he leaned down again to press a chaste kiss upon Alex's chapped lips once more. “You worry me sometimes with how well you know my neighbors,” he mused with a playful glint in his hazel eyes that was appearing more of a brown in the dim lighting of the room. “It's like you wait for the right moment to know when it would be the best time to be…” He moved a hand up to cup Alex's cheek, brushing his thumb against the smooth, olive skin before his hand then trailed down along the flesh of his dear one’s neck and chest. “Intimate,” he finished his sentence with a sultry whisper, a tone that he could feel affected his boyfriend by the quickened beats of his heart and the arousal he lightly sat on and could feel the way it harden all the way immediately in response.

He made a sound of surprise when Alex's hands found their place against his slim hips and pulled them down in a rough manner, causing his breath to hitch and blood to rush in anticipation, so he could rut up against John's own erecting member in need for pleasure. The both of them moaned from the delicious friction the action gave them. John began to rock his hips back against Alex's, the both of them chasing after their own hot, hazing feelings of lust as their bodies took on a shade of blush as their control slowly slipped. “Fuck, Alex…” John shuddered as he rested himself against his lover for further skin contact. Chest pressed against chest as they continued to grind into each other. “You feel so good. Shit… so good.” He was silenced as Alex growled low in the back of his throat and moved one hand to the back of his head, fingers entwining in the dark curls, so he could capture those soft lips with his own once more in a fiercely passionate kiss. He could tell that this was going to be a quick and hard session.

When Alex got really in the mood like this, all needy and demanding to become drunken off of pleasure, then nothing would stop him from fucking the first thing he sees, which thankfully has been John ever since they had started dating each other. While sometimes it happened at the most random of times since anything could set Alex off, it still never failed to give John that surge of exhilaration of going at each other rough and fast, yet not once did it lack the love for the other. They were both men of action and liked the ability of having control over how much pleasure the other received, but they never hurt each other if one didn’t want it. They were considerate and loving and wished only to bring the other into the warm flame of bliss.

John could feel Alex pulling back for a moment before his lover’s lips were suddenly brushing against his earlobe and soon enough teeth were nibbling and gently tugging it. Damn, the spitfire man was in a dominate state of mind that night. John was accepting of being his partner’s bottom as long as he managed to throw in his own two cents of domination as well. With the knowledge that Alex really had been looking forward to the idea of soundproof walls then he could not just further deny his lover something that he had wanted or, in this case, the idea of the pleasure behind it. The both of them were far from quiet when it came to the passions of… anything honestly. Some things kept them occupied, but generally they, mostly Alex, were seen talking about something or another quite frequently. But, when it came to sex nothing could get them to hold their tongues. Even if they were busy using them for other explicit reasons. After that one night in their first two months of dating, they had learned quickly that they needed to be more cautious about the sounds they made when the next morning, the kind, old lady had come up and given them a handful of complaints. Since then they had been really careful about how much noise they made or when it was okay to indulge themselves with each other. Unfortunately, they were both loud by nature. So being able to have a space where they could fully dive into each other was something they both wanted and it had really gotten their hopes up. Alex had been talking continuously about finally being able to hear every single sound John could make instead of hearing muffled groans and occasionally soft moans. To find out that they could not yet have a place of their own with that perk had dimmed their hopes of ever finding something that would complement their personalities.

"Alex," John exhaled a shaky breath as he lightly ran his long, nimble fingers down along his boyfriend's tanned and warm chest. "I still think we should continue looking for another place..." His words were nothing more than a near whisper as he fought to keep the control he still had. He couldn’t give in to Alex yet even if his dearest could be quite persuasive in many ways with his sharp tongue. There were still so many places to check. Places that could possibly be the one. But, his mind was slipping and his body was responding as his dear Alexander worked on tricks he knew would get John to cave.

Alex had ignored his words stubbornly, not that John was surprised, as he coyly licked a stripe up along the outer part of his lover's ear, one hand beginning to trail down past John's waist. He felt his breathing quicken a smidge when Alex’s hand had stilled in his movements the moment he rested it upon his clothed rear. "The houses aren't going to get up and walk away," he heard Alex hiss out softly against his earlobe, the other’s voice and the feel of his breath against his skin allowed goosebumps to arise on his skin and his hair along the back of his neck to stand at attention. "Besides," he continued with that mesmerizing voice of his while pressing a small kiss to the shell of his ear, "I want to see just how soundproof this room needs to be."

John shuddered at the trickle of words that Alex’s mouth muttered, eyes sliding close under the small ministrations against his ear with a light moan trailing past parted lips. "If anyone needs to be tested for that then it has to be you," he commented with furrowed eyebrows and a clenched jaw. He had the knowledge of how loud and boisterous his lover could really be when tossed into the flowing embrace of the river of sweet bliss.

He could feel how Alex smirked lightly at the affect he had over John, the man of many words beginning to move his hips against his boyfriend's once again when he became aware that his arousal wasn't being tended to. John muttered a soft curse under his breath from the friction that he was receiving once more. "I'm sure you're quite the screamer, my dear boy," Alex purred silkily, voice laced with clear sultry and the want to take care of his lover. "I want to hear you scream at the top of your lungs each time you come."

John let out a breathy chuckle as he teasingly pulled his own hips away with the thin string of will he was grasping onto to deny giving any relief to his sex-crazed boyfriend and his desires. "Alex, not here..." He tried to scold him, trying to will away the small flush on his face at how the other man was taking charge and trying to convince him to just give in. A part of him didn't want to. Not when he remembered just where they were and how paper thin the walls around them actually were. If he had known before just how much his boyfriend would have loved the idea of soundproof rooms then he was not quite sure if he would either want to keep the suggestion to himself or brought it up sooner if it managed to get him all worked up like this.

"Why not?" Alex huffed lightly, he was so pretty when his need for John grew, as he reached a hand over to press against John's clothed groin to try and convince him otherwise. John gasped as his eyes widened and stared into the darkened eyes of his beloved. Alex’s eyes were predatory when he was under the influence of lust. A part of him always looked predatory. But in this moment he looked so hungry and there was a hint of desperation in his expression. He was deep in arousal and once Alexander was caught in the clutches of lust and pleasure then there was no turning back. "Don't you see this affect you have over me?" Shit, he had flashed him a one of his most charming smiles. The smile that made his heart skip a beat from the way it made him want to follow his lead. It was not fair how his dearest seemed able to convince him of nearly anything with that smile. "Don't you want to help and fix that?"

John rolled his eyes in a flair of dramatics in response to the words, trying to keep up the appearance that he wasn't doing this. Alex was just trying to get into his head. To have his words drug up his mind, make himself open and pliable to the power he was sure his lover's voice had. He was a serpent whispering into his ear with hypnotic tones and tempting him into desire. Having Alex’s hand upon his covered sex was draining away any fight he had left in him further. He was losing his willpower to keep fighting this and just let Alex have his wicked way with him. Who gave a fuck if they made a commotion? He did not at the moment if his boyfriend kept doing what he was doing. "You're an asshole, Alexander," John mused as he threaded his fingers into Alex's dark hair and tugged on it lightly. He was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing just how much was he growing desperate for him himself. "But you're my boyfriend who happens to be horny and I love you so I guess I have no choice but to help take care of you, huh?"

"I'm not horny," Alex defended himself with a smirking tone to his voice as he massaged the bulge under John's pants, trying to get him to surrender completely like an army raising its white flag to the victor. In this case, he was going to be the victor. He knew it and John also knew it. There was nothing the freckled man could do at this point but accept that sooner or later he was going to lose this battle. "I just love you so much and wish to show my deepest appreciation for you. For your personality, your dedication," he moved his head away from John's ear to press a gentle kiss against his lips, giving him a taste of how sweet it would be if John just hurried up and caved, before pulling back a hairsbreadth to look at John with a cheeky glint lighting up his sexually yearning eyes. "Your looks."

"You're horny." John stated plainly with a small hitch to his voice and pink dusting along his skin to further allow his freckles to stand out. He was always conscious of the specks of brown that were painted on his skin as if he was a masterpiece of his own. He had told Alex before about art called pointillism where an artist would use little dots of various colors to form an image. Alex from then on would compliment John by saying how he was the work of art in his heart. He pushed back into Alex's hand, shamelessly rutting into it with quiet groans and eyes fluttering close, and moved to chase after Alex's lips for more of the tantalizing flavor that was all naturally Alex. But, he still wanted to push. To egg Alex on for more. "Cause I know for sure that there are others ways to show your appreciation of me that doesn't have to end up with sex." Even though he wanted it to so badly. The ache he was carrying begging him for more. For Alex to touch him and make his mind spin until he dropped.

Alex chuckled lowly as he kept his hand firm against John's obvious interest before kissing him once again. He was not answering and that was more than fine for John as he got lost in the comfort and familiarity of kissing this man who had been no help in easing his fall into this love between them. With how quickly Alex had came into his life and became such an intricate part of it he had not realized that he was in love with the West Indian man until the other confessed his feelings and they came together. It sometimes left him wondering about how far Alex had fell for him. Was it as deep as him? Further? Less? He was constantly assured of the other’s love, but John had been a natural doubter since he lost his mother and his father became distant. Alex pulled back soon to reply, an action that startled John back into the present before he could sink further into his thoughts, and his other hand started pulling at the waistband of his sweatpants. The immigrant looking up at him with begging in those gorgeous eyes. Eyes that could sway or destroy alongside his words. "I can show those appreciations after I'm done with you if that's what you want." That was the offer Alex gave him. An offer that had John's mind turning from doubt to a pleasant buzzing.

John hummed quietly in consideration, building up useless suspense and they both knew it, before giving up and diving in to reclaim Alex's lips in a passionate kiss. He was pressing against his boyfriend roughly as need and desire struck him hard now that he was offering himself up to the other. There were licks and nips tossed in before John was grabbing his lover's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it. His own hand came down to massage at Alex's confined cock. "This enough of an answer for you, sweetness?" He murmured against his mouth, tone low and breathy, before going back in. Alex grunted in simple response as he crashed his lips back against John's in a fierce, fiery dance between the two of them. John couldn't help but moan as his partner’s hand slipped into his pants in order to be able to touch him bare. To moan as he lay victim to serpentine fingers moving past the barrier of his boxers to brush along his hidden length. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling with the restricted space his clothing was giving them, but any form of contact was a relief no matter how little it was. He could sense how all riled up Alex was. How the other man was ready and eager to dive into this intimate and lusting moment. Yet, John was not about to let Alex do all the work. He would never just take it all when he could be returning the pleasure. To make his lover feel good under his own actions. To make Alex feel so pleased and happy and loved. His free hand lightly pulled at Alex's long, dark hair to direct the kiss in his own act of dominance. He was not going to play the receiver until he knew he had laid his own claim on Alex. Until Alex was reminded that he belong to him just as much as it was vice versa. He gently bit onto his boyfriend's bottom lip with a growl. His hips moved by instinct as they rutted up against the warmth of Alex's hand in search of that mind-blowing friction that would leave him panting for more.

Alex's breath hitched sharply at his lip being nipped. John thought that his boyfriend had finally decided that he had enough of just simple, teasing touches and was more than ready to delve right into their session. "These need off," he muttered almost incoherently against John's soft lips. The freckled young man took a moment to just feel how chapped Alex's own lips were. With winter on the horizon he was going to have to tread carefully in making sure that Alex didn't freeze to death or get seriously ill. The other did not take to kindly about being babied, but once the misery settled in he became one of the most needy people John knew. In a way that didn't involve sex. Even though Alexander had tried before and that did not end well for either of them. "Need to feel you. Right now." God, yes, please. Words that zipped through John's mind after hearing the demanding tone before he silenced them and focused more on the fact that he wouldn't be swooning like a damsel so soon. They didn't even have their pants off yet.

"Then take them off, baby. You're the one being really needy," John teased lightly as he gave the dark-haired man a playful squeeze against the bulge in his pants, marveling about how strongly his lover seemed to be straining against the fabric, before removing his hand from that clothed cock to run it up along his side. Feather light touches danced down to rest upon the base of Alex's neck as he held the other in a rather tender hold that contrasted with their otherwise eagerness. "Unless you don't want to be feeling me that much?"

"Do I fucking look like I don't want you?" Alex scoffed as he began to hastily rid John of his pants, eyes shimmering in a way that somehow told the other that the more verbose man was shoving down the desire to possibly just take a pair of scissors to his pants and cut them off instead of having to shimmy them down and do all the extra stuff in getting John fully naked before him. He did not mentioned that Alex still had to get undressed fully himself. Damn clothes. Either way, Alex better not be taking scissors to any piece of his clothing. He rather liked being able to wear clothes out in public. Unless his boyfriend was now secretly plotting on just never leaving again and having them stay away from prying eyes where they didn't need any clothes all day every day. But, he knew Alex wasn't that much of a peeping tom creep to keep John stuck in a room all day just for the easier access for their wants. No, Alex loved John for many more reasons than just his attractive body. They weren't known around town as the two spitfire hurricanes for nothing.

"I don't know... maybe you need to prove it some more?" John batted his eyes in an innocent manner as he shifted himself to make it easier to rid himself of his lower clothing. Alex snorted at John's words as he tossed his lover's crumpled pants off to the side and out of his way. Hazel eyes narrowed just a smudge while he heard Alex growl about him being the one that was needy now all while the immigrant tugged John's boxers out of the way. They narrowed even more once he saw how his partner was smirking to himself after he pulled his lover's delectable looking cock free from its confinement of John's boxers. "How can I not be after you've purposefully worked me up, you dick." John deadpanned with an unamused face before sucking in a small breath at the feel of his lover's hand upon him once more and how freeing he felt now that his lower half was revealed to his lover. He set his jaw in determination as he then worked on slowly undoing Alex's pants as well so that he could bare his own self to him.

For reasons unknown to him, those words only seemed to have made his significant other more proud. "Yeah, I'm a huge, massive dick, aren't I?" Alex purred bawdily as he rid John of his boxers fully and tossed them off to God knows where, wearing the most smug of expressions at having this pleasing effect over John. At being able to get him so worked up and aroused no matter how cool he tried to play it off. He was having quite the predicament as well from John's own actions. The slightly taller man never failed to give Alex a rush of adrenaline, a feeling he admitted to him once before as a fogging of the mind that made him feel like an addict on the drug that was John Laurens, before their antics. Even if John did seem a tad annoyed with his horny tendencies majority of the time Alex knew that it was all play and that the other would do all he can to help satisfy him. It was always worth it. The dark eyes of the brash, young man were attentive as he watched his dearest proceed in helping with making him as equivalently bare as the other.

"You are." John stated as he worked on sliding down Alex's own pants so that they both could be equally free to touch golden skins that had been kissed by the sun, skin that radiates warmth and the assurance that they were there together in flesh and blood, and taste the salt of sweat and the strong, yet sweet, cocoa and coffee blend they had shared that lingered in their mouths. As he peeled away the fabric of Alex’s lower clothing, John could see the glorious view of one of the many things he loved about Alexander. "You do too," he grinned cheekily with a play of suggestiveness as he nipped along the other's jaw. "The biggest I've ever been with," he continued to goad Alex on as his fingers brushed along his thighs and down his legs as his partner’s lower body became completely naked for him to feast his eyes on.

Alex moaned as he felt his arousal being freed and shivered from the cool air that caressed his form. It was a beautiful sight to see and the way John kept egging him on was just stacking up his dominance even more. The slightly taller man could tell. He could read Alexander better than anyone else could. The more he pushed him into wanting to act out on his desires got him all the more ready and passionate about what he planned on doing. "Shit, baby.... Talk like that more and I'm gonna cum right now."

John purred with half-lidded eyes to add on to the sultry lust his was feeling. "Maybe that's what I want you to do, Lexi. Have you bust out your seed for me so I could lick you up slowly in punishment." He tsked in mock disappointment at Alex’s behavior in purposefully getting him aroused. John then made a considerate sound as he pursed his lips against a pulse point on the skin of his lover's neck. "Or would you rather hold off so you can do all the things you wanna do to me?" He loved trying different things to see how they affected Alex. Ones that worked well he used during other times together when the time seemed right. Others that didn't seem to do the trick he didn't do again really unless asked to do so.

Alex hummed in consideration at the two options he was being given and eyeing John's length with a clear wanting as he mulled it over. The freckled man waiting in silence as he simple kissed along the expanse of his boyfriend’s neck. Chaste kisses meant to keep the mood alive as he could practically feel the vibrations of Alex’s thinking. "Make me come," he finally ordered him firmly while swiftly moving his head forward to nibble at John's earlobe. "I know your mouth can provide me imagery just like mine can to you."

John gave a muffled groan as he held it back a bit, eyes glinting at the challenge that was set before him. If there was one thing he did enjoy then it was the opportunity to play a challenge and come out as the victor. Not many could beat Alexander Hamilton, but no one was as close to him as he was either. "With how much you love words I'm not surprised that that's what you want me to do," he smirked as he ran a hand along Alex's thigh. "Let's see... hm... oh, so you wanna make me scream, baby girl?" He mused as he recalled the other's earlier words. "Wanna hear how wild you drive me? We could do that so much, love. The moment we find a place of our own we could truly let ourselves go. Hm, have us scream and moan and beg for more. A bed that'll be much more comfortable for all the different positions to try out. One that we can rock all night long without bothering anybody."

He nearly jumped in surprise when felt his significant other’s body twitch rather spasmodically as he absorbed the words like a sponge. John could imagine that Alex was letting the images of them together get him heavier with pleasure until he wasn't going to have the ability to hold it in anymore and burst. Alex held quite the powerful mind and could paint so many vivid pictures in them from what he wished to see. From what he desired to see. Sometimes it made John jealous that he wasn’t able to come up with images that strongly unless he was drawing in his sketchbook. Those were the times when he let his mind paint images that would transfer onto paper. "Oohh, yes, yes," Alex growled out softly. He knew that he wanted more, more, more words to drive his mind over the edge.

"Yes? You want that? Maybe it doesn't have to be just the bedroom either. It could be the whole place. Our bodies slick with sweat as we slide against each other. Against the wall, bent over the counter, one on their hands and knees on the couch. The whole place filled with the sounds of skin against skin and moans and little yells. Not to mention the scent of sex that’ll cling to everything from how often we’ll indulge ourselves in each other.." John had purposefully began to lower his voice in a soft whisper to add effect to the images that he imagined were running through Alex's head. "Tongues tasting, hands touching. It'll just be you and me, baby. Our own little world."

Alex's eyes were practically bugging out of his head as he clung to John's shoulders, his breath becoming heavier and heavier, as he pictured each dirty scenario in the most graphic way he possibly could. Finally, he closed his eyes with a groan and let his head fall back as he let his boyfriend was over him. Something that John was all too proud to be able to do since he was able to nibble and bite upward towards his ear. He smirked faintly as he heard Alex’s warning of how close he was getting to his climax as John just continued to bathe him in detailed words and let his touches stimulate and go along with what he had spoken. John begin to add in some begging to go along with his words. He whined softly, a little play of neediness, as he nuzzled against Alex's neck and breathed in his scent. "Oh, please, love? Spill yourself for me? I wanna lick up your sweet taste before I feel you fuck me. I want to have nothing but you in every part of me as you drive me insane." He licked out along his skin as he kept his touches light, teasingly hovering near his lover's arousal. "Give me a taste of what's going to be all ours in the future."

Alex breathed laboriously and peeled his eyes open to stare down at John intensely like the starving predator he was at that very moment. Little drops of cum beaded at his slit and his pupils widened until that was all John could mostly see. Dark pools focused on him and only him in a way that he found to be an very attractive look on Alex. "Lick it up nice and slow?" The raven-haired man whispered. Needing just a few more words to drive him into a pleasuring bliss. "Savor it and make a nice show of it for me to enjoy?"

"I will," John promised him as he licked his lips in the anticipation of the moment. His own eyes were hazy with lust as he waited for the moment where Alex would let it go for him. "I'm going to love it so much, baby girl. You know how much I love your taste in my mouth. I'll eat it up like a dessert. Slick you all up so you can slide into me afterwards. God, baby, I wanna feel the stretch of you inside me. I fucking love the feel of you sliding into me. You know I can't ever resist you for long. Put up a fight even though I'm dying to do all of this with you." Alex had pressed his face up against the crook of John's neck to breath in his scent like he could somehow get drunk off it, barely having the chance to imagine John's last few sentences before he moaned deeply and spilled himself hard, orgasm rocking through his being like a fierce tropical storm. He squeezed his eyes closed and bit into John's neck just lightly as he wanted for his high to pass, savouring it like a child would a delicious piece of candy. John grinned in victory as he got Alex to climax, smoothing his fingers against his lover's hair as he let him ride out through his high before he began to indulge himself on what he promised he would do to him after he spent. "That's it, baby. So good, love. So pretty, aren't you?" He whispered to Alex, adoring the way he looked when pleasured.

Alex grinned like a lazy house cat, a reminder of the tomcat he was usually referred to as, all while he watched John lick at his cum with half-lidded eyes. He was pleasantly silent for the most part as he waited for his lover to finish his little snack. There was always a moment of near silence between them as they transitioned from cooling down before starting back up. "Mmmm, I sure am," the dark-haired man agreed in a whispery purr, inclining his head forward. "There's plenty more where that came from."

"Is there? I wouldn't have guessed," John chuckled softly around one long lick from Alex's base to the tip of his cock. "But I guess if you're willing to give me more then who am I to complain?" He continued to tease as he fondled the other man while cleaning him up.

"Cheeky asshole," Alex groaned out at being able to watch his length be all licked free of the sticky mess he'd released. To provide John with some of his own pleasure, he reached down to take him in hand and give him sloppy strokes for the time being.

John was going to comment on how he learned from the best, but his mind had short-circuited with a low moan as he bucked his hips up into Alex's hands more. He leaned up from licking his lover clean and hovered over him so he could nuzzle and nip at his collarbone. "Shit, that feels so good, baby..."

Alex rumbled out a low purr as his lips twitched from the little lovebites that John gave him, keeping a tight hold on his lover's hardness as he used his other hand to thread his fingers into John's locks of springy, curly hair to give him a few tugs. "I know I can make it better," he crooned with a clear wanting. The wanting to push John down and take what was his and had been his for years.

John let out a breathy laugh against Alex's skin, kissing against one area that he had bitten earlier lightly. "Then what are you waiting for?" He asked with a tad bit of desperation. After having built up more of the tension to escalate things, he was hot and aching for more. Seeing Alex come earlier also risen his lust and neediness.

"For your voice to get all needy like that," Alex answered simply, pressing a hand against John's chest so he could start pushing him down against the creaky bed. "Damn, you have no idea how sexy you sound when your voice gets like that."

"You can't tell me that you're not needy either," John pointed out with the slightest whine as his body became pliable enough to move right where Alex wanted him to be, but he wasn't completely still as he ran his hands along the expanse of the most beautiful skin he had ever had the pleasure of being able to claim as his own. "I know that we're both needy for the exact same thing. So why don't we just get started already, baby girl?" He purred out to entice his boyfriend some more to hurry up and take more action.

Alex clicked his tongue as he shrugged and moved his legs to straddle John, making sure he was all lined up with his lover's hole for when he wanted to take him in. "I'm right here for ya, baby boy," he purred as he felt John's hands over his olive-colored skin. He then found himself leaning down to press little kisses of affection against the more golden skin of his boyfriend's soft stomach. "Feel free to take me when you want." He hoped that when would be right at that very moment because he was pretty greedy to get John to come undone by him.

John squirmed a bit as he moved to push back against Alex with impatience in the small scowl on his face. "Then fuck me now, Alex!" He ordered his partner as he curved his fingers to lightly scratch into the spots he knew were sensitive on Alex's flesh. "Come finish what you've started." His eyes began to glitter a bit under the blanket of lust that covered them. Alex smirked at having affected John in this way as he lazily, tauntingly began to thrust into him, cocking his head to the side in mock curiousness.

"Are you gonna make some pretty noises for me as I pound into this tight, hot hole? Watch your face wash over with pleasure as I stretch you out nice and good? Have you dripping with come when the pleasure becomes too much?"

John groaned in relief at finally, finally, being able to feel his lover inside him. Even if he was being an ass with those pathetic movements he calls thrusts. "Maybe you'll find out and see if you actually put some goddamn effort into it," he huffed as he tried to move as much as he could, trapped between his lover and the bed, to find a way to get Alex to hurry up and melt his senses away with pleasure.

Alex blinked down at John with utmost innocence, batting his eyelashes at him as he couldn't help but pick up his thrusting motions. But even those weren't as fast and hard as he knew he could very well could. "You're damn adorable when you're all flustered," he hummed out in observance as he reached a hand down to play with his partner's length. "It's pretty endearing, I must say."

John took a deep intake of breath and held it while he was temporarily stunned from the better relief that Alex was giving him with his new thrusting pace and the touches against his length. But it still wasn't enough. "Alex," he whined with what he hoped was a mostly seductive tone instead of helplessly needy. "What do I have to do to get you to fuck me harder? I'll scream if you really want me to. Scream out all my love and pleasure for you so the whole building can hear what only you can do to me."

Alex's eyes lit up at that suggestion and he didn't need it repeated for him to suddenly slam into John and grip his dick, slick from beads of cum, hard to present him with the pleasure that he desired so. "Scream, and I might never stop loving on you," he growled out as he kept him firmly pressed against the mattress of the bed. It was nowhere near the comfy bedding he wanted it to be to be able to give John this pleasure, but it worked better than nothing. "You want me just like this? Fucking nice and hard into you? Just think. We can do this for hours once we move out. I could keep you nailed down onto the bed for a day if I can do this for you.”

They'd get the bed, the whole place in general, of their dreams one day. John had faith that they would be able to find the one that would suit them both. He cried out sharply from the spike of white heat that raced up his spine and sparked out his every nerve. His legs twitched and instinctively tried to close in reaction, but Alex was in the way from them being able to do so. "Yes, Alex, yes! I want it! All of that!" He wanted to be loved on fully by his lover, no restraint keeping them from apart from diving into their desires. He also wanted to be able to love on Alex too. To give him all of that as well and take care of his baby girl.

Alex chuckled deep in his throat, an amused sound at the amount of eagerness his lover used that never failed to excite him and get him all riled up. "Do you think I can do better than this?" He asked him in a lazy voice, slamming into him and yet not doing what he could be fully capable of. His hand pumped and squeezed at his lover from the tip to his base, his free hand at his partner's waist to hold him still.

John made a little sound at the tone Alex was speaking in and the words that he was even saying in the first place. Oh. Oh! Now this jerk was going to get it soon. He was about ready to take matters into his own hands and be the one holding Alex down while he just enjoyed himself on his length. That, or he could try and see if he could push his lover's buttons back just as much as his was currently from being denied. "I thought you can, but if not then I could always go out and find someone else that could," he pouted, trying to keep his voice steady to get the effect across. "I could get into contact with one of my old buddies while you go work on whatever it is you're working on these days."

"Empty threats," Alex claimed stiffly as he moved his free hand from John's waist to his stomach, bleeding little circles into the skin there. His other hand was working at John's length well, dipping his finger into his slit often and pumping him at the base, switching to slow strokes to drag out his pleasure a few times. "You know you couldn't find someone you love just as much as you do me."

John was panting lightly now from... everything. Every pleasurable touch, motion, just hearing Alex speak. It was all so very wonderful. "Doesn't have to be love for a quick round," he threw back towards his lover. He would be lying if he said he never thought about it. Of finding others and putting a price down to help further build up the money he and Alex needed for a nice place for them that wasn't full of rats or near crumbling down. But he couldn't bring himself to betray Alex in that way. He loved him too much for that.

Yeah, nope, Alex would never let John do something as extreme as reverting to selling his body out for sex with other people. He had done that before in his youth to make a quick few bucks back where he came from in the middle of nowhere in the Caribbean, and it hadn't done too much other than get him some food or a bottle of booze. "Empty, empty, empty," he denounced with a shake of his head, causing his hair to fall against his face. He was beginning to go harder on John as seconds passed, deciding indulging him would be better than to hear him say he could always find someone else.

John moaned as he moved to pull Alex in closer. "Yeah... empty..." He agreed quietly with half-lidded eyes, reaching a hand up to run it through Alex's hair down to his cheek where he lovingly caressed it. "Love you too much..."

"No such thing as loving me too much," Alex muttered against John's neck as he began to sloppily kiss and nip at his freckled skin. His love for John was an endless expanse of sky, never seeming to stop. Even when a storm loomed on the horizon, there was still blue sky beyond- a promise that even with fights, love would still come out of every situation.

John groaned and made other soft sounds as he nipped against Alex's ear in response to the kisses and nips against his own skin. With how much love that came between them how could anything ever go wrong for them? At this point John believed that this was it. Alex was the one. The one to cherish and be treasured just as much. The one he felt the most happiest with. He couldn't ever see himself being broken away from the other man.

Alex didn't know how he could ever not want to be with John. He had dated him for years now, and if he somehow lost him, he didn't know who he'd be without the love of his life at his side. They held so much love for one another, it would be almost impossible for it to be torn away and snatched into nothingness. And he enjoyed proving his adoration to his boyfriend in ways just like these, pounding into him at a more frantic pace to bring his lover into completion.

"Alex," John spoke, in a tone that was dazed from the pleasure he was receiving and strained from holding back louder sounds as he still had enough mind that the apartment room had thin walls, against Alex's ear after gently tugging on it. He was keeping his boyfriend close to his own body in order to further feel the contact between the two of them. "Alex, love, keep going. I’m gonna cum…”

"Not gonna stop anyway," Alex assured John advance he squeezed his length harder, continuing the swift pace he slammed into him, in hopes that his actions would lead his boyfriend into a blissful climax. He was just as hungry for his lover's taste as he had been for his own when he released earlier in their session.

John arched his back with a cry that he quickly swallowed back and closed his mouth stubbornly. The last thing he would want was to accidentally receive another complaint about the noise level. But damn it was getting harder and harder to keep up his willpower for that when Alex was pleasuring him so good. Alex made a look of thoughtfulness at seeing John being forced to bite back a cry, glancing down at his one free hand. He snaked it up to his lover's mouth, offering him two fingers to suggestively suck on so that he'd have something to muffled his noises. John looked relieved at being offered something to help control the noise level. He parted his lips and then took Alex's fingers into his mouth with a soft humming sound. He closed his eyes as he lightly sucked and licked along the skilled digits that Alex used to write and do so much more as well. He ran his hands down towards Alex's lower back and kneaded at the skin to give his lover some of his own sensational touch as they began to go lower and feel the muscles working as he thrusted into him.

Alex was satisfied at having given John an option to quiet his noises, even though he wished he could hear each and every one at its full sound and not having to be cut back and muffled. He was gnawing at the inside of his cheek to keep his own groans silent while he fucked into his partner, wanting to get him to release for him. John moaned around Alex's fingers as he sucked them a bit harder to signal that he was getting closer to the high that Alex was bringing him to. He could feel his heart pounding and blood rushing in the anticipation of completion. He was as eager for his own while also wanting to make sure that he was triumphant in also making Alex come a second time.

Alex kept his digits loose and pliant for what John wanted to do with them, pressing a finger hard against his slit and giving him an extra hard thrust. He could sense that be was close to his high and wanted him to be brought into completion. It was his one and only goal in this moment. His eyes were half lidded with clouded with a dark lust, movements growing sloppier the more he kept this up. John was even more glad for having his mouth currently occupied to muffle his sounds or else he would've shouted out loudly while his body stiffened for a small moment before it let go of his release and that gratefulness was drowned away by the pleasant, warm buzzing that rang through his head and echoed through his bones. His hands on the small of Alex's back and hips pulled forward to try and get Alex even closer, deeper if he could.

With a sharp grunt as he was pulled in closer, Alex spilled his seed deep into John's being, closing his eyes tightly as he was washed over in a white heat from his climax. His arms curled up around John in a hug as he held himself into his boyfriend's warm body.

John was gasping for his breath as he recovered from his high, contently cuddling Alex close as he peppered his lover's skin with kisses. Once again Alex had shown him a great time where they were able indulge themselves both on their love and lust. Lust that his partner had first. He chuckled lightly as he wondered just why he wasn't able to ever deny Alex anything. Joys of being completely in love. As much as he wanted to cuddle as well, Alex had to push John back a bit so he could pull out of him with heavy pants before snuggling right back up to him. He pressed affectionate kisses to his lover's face, arms wrapping around him in an enveloping hug. He could never get enough of this beautiful, freckled man. Out of all the ways to express his love, he would give John each and every one to remind him just how much he adored him. Not loving John seemed merely like a messed up fantasy and nightmare.

John purred softly as he accepted the kisses Alex gave him, tangling his legs with his boyfriend's in order to give him all the close contact during their cuddling. "... Love you, Alex," he whispered with a warm smile. No one else was as high in his affections as Alex was. All of those people that had been in his life were a memory in this feeling of renewal and happiness that he had now with this man who brought a flurry of emotions with him.

Alex rested his chin in the crook of John's neck with a soft hum, breathing in his scent with a small smile. "Mmm, love ya too," he murmured, happily purring low in his throat. "Love you more than anything else in his world." No one could replace John if he lost him. No one else he met would share the same connection as he did with his John. The one who he wished to spend the rest of his days with. The one he would love into all eternity.

"So do I. You're my one and only, baby girl," John mused as he felt relaxed with the warmth of Alex's body pressed up against his own. "No one else could ever compare to you." That was true. No one could get as much love as he had given Alex, but it was also true in which he had never met anyone who was like Alex either. His Alexander was a kind all of his own.

"Naturally," Alex teased lightly as his smile brightened from John's praise, rewarding him with sweet kisses peppered along his soft skin. "But no one else can ever hold a candle to you, my baby boy. You're a magnificent wonder." He always loved complimenting his boyfriend. Using words to tell John just how much he cares and depended on him seemed to further ensure that he adored this man alone.

"I'm a magnificent wonder who is currently a mess," John laughed a bit as he smoothed out some of Alex's hair with one hand while the other was pressing delicate circles into the small of his partner's back to further soothe him into relaxation after their session together. "And we still need to look over other places," he reminded him as he glanced towards the dresser with a stack of papers on it. This was going to be hell, but at least he could say he was more chipper about it now that he had gotten laid.

Alex sighed deeply as he glanced down at the mess the both of them had made on the blankets of their bed, scooping a little bit of John's spend up with his finger so he could have his taste on his tongue as he spoke. "Do we have to?" He huffed between his finger in his mouth, licking it up as he glanced off to the papers with a glare to his eyes. Dumb apartments.

John chuckled as he kept his gaze away from Alex for now. He didn't want the chance to raise up any more lust if he watched his boyfriend lick up some of his come. "You know we do, love. Somewhere to fit the both of us comfortably. Also for being able to do this more often without disturbing any neighbors," he added in. Despite that fact that this was being a pain in the ass, they had to do something to get out of this dump together.

Alex growled something incoherent under his breath as he decided to just indulge himself and try and get most of the mess cleaned up with his hand and mouth, huffy over having to find an apartment still. It was a total bust each time, and he was tired of having his hopes raised and crushed with each apartment they found, but ended up not working out one way or another. "Each time is a failure," he grumbled, turning so he was laying next to his boyfriend now instead of on top of him. "I'm starting to give up, to be frank."

John turned on his side to face Alex after being able to move some more now that his lover wasn't on top of him. He kept Alex pulled close as he nuzzled his head with a soft sigh. "I know, sweetheart. It's hard enough trying to keep ourselves here with how much we're making currently. But, we gotta keep trying, right?" As hopeless as it seemed, he still needed to have some hope. The money he was earning was hardly enough to help him get by and he'd learned how to eat smaller portions or even skip a meal or two in order to have enough to live on. Alex was probably hardly any better if he was still stuck here in this place too instead of leaving if he could.

Alex was used to barely eating decent and consistent, considering where he was brought up in the world, and usually made John eat over himself. And he had thought that when he got a job as an editor for one of the newspaper columns, that he had managed to snatch up a job with good pay. But that had all just been an illusion, because here he was, living in this dump of an apartment. He should have figured that he'd think anything over minimum wage was substantial, because that would have been the case back on Nevis. But he wasn't on Nevis anymore. "Yeah, we do," he mumbled in terse agreement, eyes lowered. "It's hard..."

John pressed a comforting kiss against Alex's head, stroking his back and sides to give his hands constant movement and to reassure Alex that everything would look their way some day. "But we've survived so far and this was pretty hard. I believe that we can do it though!" He knew that they couldn't stay here forever.

Alex sighed heavily and nuzzled back at John, closing his eyes and making a quiet sound in the back of his throat. "If you say so, babe," he murmured, trying to soak up John's enthusiasm so he could feel the same way. But it was hard to remain chipper and optimistic when you'd tried so many times and each time failed. "I'm desperate for any place at this point."

John smiled faintly as he kissed Alex again, this time on the lips, and closed his own eyes to rest them up before doing hours of looking other places over. "Can't disagree with you there." It was going to be a challenge to find somewhere decent enough, but something in his gut just told him that their luck would turn around if they wait long enough. He was feeling like it was a lost cause, but if there was something out there then he was going to wait till he got the chance to go for it.

"I'm always right anyway," Alex hummed to try and bring back a good mood, snuggling right up to John's side and holding him in close. "And I think we can both agree I'm right when I say we should get some rest. I don't feel like stressing over houses when I just got done pleasuring you." He didn't want to dampen the mood anymore with talk of finding a new apartment.

John nodded slowly in agreement, still feeling like he was floating a bit after having gone through their session together. He loved how lasting the effects of being in love with Alex after everything they do together was. There were points when he would feel like he was in heaven for hours on end just because he was with his lover. Sure, they had their fights and disagreements, but even through then he couldn't deny that they loved each other more than anything they could fight about. The other was irreplaceable to the both of them. Something that they could never get rid of no matter how hard they tried. When they worked through a fight the time afterwards just seemed so much sweeter. They were nothing but perfection to each other. A perfection they weren't willing to give up ever.


End file.
